Lucy's Mark
by Xx4evaanimexX
Summary: Lucy was screaming as she entered the guild. "OMFGWHATTHEHECKISTHISITSSOWEIRDAMIDYINGORSOMETHIN G!" Cana and Levy struggled to soothe the hyperventilating Lucy. "Calm down and what do you mean?"Cana asked. "This!" One-shot. Nalu! I do not own fairy tail.


**I deleted my other stories because my laptop ran out of memory and also cos i lost inspiration. anyway i think ill write everything first before posting now. well anyway please enjoy this one-shot. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused.**

The Mark

Lucy was screaming as she entered the guild. "OMFGWHATTHEHECKISTHISITSSOWEIRDAMIDYINGORSOMETHIN G!"

Cana and Levy struggled to soothe the hyperventilating Lucy. "Calm down and what do you mean?"Cana asked. "This!" Lucy held out her a red circle going all around her right wrist, just below her fairy tail mark.

Erza and Mira joined, "what's wrong?"they asked. They observed Lucy's hand. Lucy was crying and sobbing. "Is Natsu back already?" Gajeel chimed in. "No why?"asked Levy. "I smell his scent,"

"But he isn't here,"

"I smell his scent too,"piped in Wendy.

The two dragonslayers followed the trail of scent through the mini crowd and stopped at Lucy. "It's you!"they both said. Lucy blinked, "huh? What's me?"

"You have Natsu-san scent on you,"

"Well, he spends a lot of time with me so I don't see the problem,"

"No, this one different. You have a vanilla sort a scent, but Natsu's fire kinda scent is on you too," the two dragonslayers took one last whiff before confirming it. "I don't like being sniffed,"

"What's wrong?" The guild master was on the stage looking down at them. Lucy held up her right hand. Masters eyes widen and he had a dirty look on his face. "Congratulations! I'm going now, bye bye,"

"Wait what is this thing?"

"Oh" Wendy said. She suddenly looked really happy. "Congratulations Lucy-san,"

Lucy had a question mark on her head. "Congrats bunny girl," Gajeel said gruffly. Two question marks appeared. Levy congratulated too. Now question marks were flashing allover her head. "Guys this is really weird, someone please tell me what's going on,"

"Natsu is GOING TO PAY!"growled Erza.

"Eeeepp,"

"Lu-chan, you're smart, figure out yourself," smirked Levy.

"Finally, I've waited long enough," groaned Mira. The rest of the guild seemed to understand the situation. Lucy was still confused. "If this is a prank, it's not funny,"

"Natsu's denseness has rubbed on to you," Gray said.

"Yo! Morning guys!"said a cheerful pink haired salamander. All eyes turned to him. He got the shivers up his spine. He soon realised something. He started to smell the air. "Hey guys, where's Lucy? I can't smell her,"

"Idiot," Gajeel smashed his hand into his head. "What you do that for iron head?"

" Baka! Can't you see what you've done?"

Natsu saw Lucy. "Ah Lucy, I missed you and you smell different,"

Everyone face palmed. "Seriously Natsu, you are way too dense," said Gray.

"Oh yeah you perverted stripped,"

"Watch it flame head,"

The daily fight of Natsu and Gray had begun but stopped when Lucy shouted, "oh my god, don't tell me,"

The guild looked eagerly awaiting her answer. "Natsu!" Natsu was shivering pretty badly. "What have you done to me?" Demon Lucy started to come out, "you put this mark on me didn't you?"

The guild members collapsed and Mira fainted. "Uh no, I didn't," the guild members fell once again. "Alright I'll tell or otherwise it's gonna take ages, Natsu, you. Have chosen a mate," Levy said simply. Lucy finally got the idea. "You mean Natsu likes me?"

"Oh my gosh, finally!"Cana said.

Natsu and Lucy were both blushing furiously. Lucy had a strange urge to touch Natsu and Natsu wanted to kiss her. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..." The guild chanted. Natsu and Lucy looked awkwardly at each other. "I do like you Lucy," he confessed. "Same,"she admitted. Slowly, millimetre by millimetre, they were getting closer to each other. The guild members had sparkly eyes. Finally their lips touched and the whole guild erupted into cheers. "A fairy tail style wedding, congratulations to the second couple of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy."


End file.
